Darkness isn't always Evil
by LaRevolutiona
Summary: Arthur is surprised when he is called back to the House, only hours after he has arrived out of it. What is curiouser, is how out of no where, Monday's daughter Tuesday appears, without any explaination.


OoS: This is how my version of Grim Tuesday would be written. Sorry if it has mistakes. (

I fell in love with Keys to the Kingdom. Its an amazing book. Garth Nix is an amazing author.

Thank you for taking the time to read this! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone call gave Arthur a peculiar shudder down his spine. Everything was going to be fine in the Secondary Realms, but what could possibly be wrong in the House? He hadn't looked far enough to be able to see the dark building, and expected it to be gone. Another loud, _BRRRNNNGG!_ broke his thoughts and he quickly rushed to pick it up.

"What!" He asked, coldly, before apologsing.

"Sorry," He said, as Sneezer quickly began to explain.

"Master, Tuesday has returned." Arthur stared in confusion at the telephone before he replied, "What? Who? Don't tell me.."

"Monday's daughter." He hadn't been expecting that.

'I'm only twelve! What am I supposed to do now?" He asked, before he saw the building in the distance.

"Never mind, I'll be there in a few minutes," He said, darkly. Dressing was the easy part, the hard part was sneaking from the house at 12:03. Arthur realized that, when in the House, he had become rather stealthy. Everyone had gone back to sleep, and Arthur's mind sat calm. Opening the front door and slipping out, he slowly crept along the front yard, before breaking out into a full sprint, which he quickly stopped, realizing that he didn't have the key anymore, and still had his asthmatic problem. Slowing to a jogging walk, he quickly arrived at the house, and sighed before something grabbed onto his arm. He almost cried out in surprise, only to have his mouth covered by a black gloved hand.

"Du-..Noon," He murmured into the glove, and soon found himself in Monday's dayroom. He looked around. Suzy stood, her wings flapping a bit in annoyance, but they stopped when she noticed him. "Arthur! That woman, Toosbleh or whatever be her name is, she's the reason of all them phonecalls," She said, stomping her foot as Noon layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh." He said, his silver tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. "She's a kind girl," He said, with a soft smile. The doors flew open by themselves, and a girl wearing a tophat imerged. She looked to be about seventeen, and she walked with pride. An iced sword lay in its hilt, and cloak swished behind her. She had long brown hair, which fluttered about her waist. She was impeccibly clean, and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. Arthur couldn't help but to blush at her presence, and Noon gave a soft smirk at his reaction. Suzy looked perturbed, and bit her lip from saying anything. She stopped in front of Arthur, and he looked up slowly, before noticing her apparel. She had a black jacket on, with buttons in rows of three, making about twenty buttons down the front. She wore ridiculously long and flared pants, which just showed the tip of her brownish boots.

"Tuesday," She said, holding out a hand. Arthur took it, gently. He was surprised how soft her skin was, and he looked up, deciding to be proud.

"Arthur. Arthur Penhaligon." He said, and shook her hand. She smiled, and her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks.

"You might not know why I am here, but I shall tell you. Everyone, go back to your duties." She said, and Arthur didn't seem to mind her doing that. He shrugged, and watched as she walked away.

"Tea?" She asked, softly. He nodded, and followed along.

"How old are you?" He suddenly blurted out, knowing she'd probably be much older than him. "Twelve. Why?" She asked, and turned around to face Arthur.

His mouth hung open, "Twelve?" He asked, and she nodded, her top hat tilting forwards a bit.

"I thought you were at least sixteen." She let out a soft melodic laugh, and shook her head.

"Dear me, no." She said, as she opened the doors with a slow flick of her wrist and stepped inside, taking a seat, flicking her wrist again, causing a tea kettle to go flying across the room, narrowly missing Arthur's head.

"Sorry about that," She said, as ingredients went into the tea kettle and slowly sat on the burner which she had lit with a soft snapping of her fingers.

"Do you really want to know why I'm here?" She asked, avoiding looking at him.

"Yes," He replied, taking a seat across from her. "I really do."

"Then you're in for a long story.."


End file.
